Electronics embedded in garments are becoming increasingly common. Such electronics often need connectivity to external devices for power and/or data transmission. For example, it can be difficult to integrate bulky electronic components (e.g., batteries, microprocessors, wireless units, and sensors) into wearable garments, such as a shirt, coat, or pair of pants. Furthermore, connecting such electronic components to a garment may cause issues with durability since garments are often washed.